Miguel Reyes
Equipment Red Beetle Scarab -''' Presently fused to Miguel's spine, this symbiosis gives Miguel access to the Scarab's powers whenever he chooses. The Scarab can, and will, use its powers of its own accord; Miguel, however, can override the Scarab if need be. Should Miguel fall prey to a mind-altering power, the Scarab will take control of the armor. Visibly looks like a beetle tattoo. * '''Sensors -'''The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. * '''Technology Interface - '''The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. This extends to the ability to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed. '''Weapons '''Sonic Cannon - '''This cannon fire sound waves up to 300 decibels; that's enough the shatter glass and burst anyone's eardrums in a three mile radius. '''Energy Cannon - '''A basic cannon but powerful; fires bolts, blast, and beams of energy. '''Neural Destabilizer - '''This cannon can scramble anyone's mind with a single shot. '''Cyro Cannon - '''This cannon fires very cold blast of ice; sometimes freezing people. '''Force Pulse Cannon - '''This cannon fires pulses of force up to 1,000 newtons. '''Seismic Wave Cannon - '''This cannon creates powerful vibrations enough to crumble a building or make a unusually large earthquake. '''Rocket Launcher - '''He can form rocket launchers on his hands, shoulders, and shoulder appendages. The rockets can be locked ona target as well. '''Claws - '''The suit can form the fingers into large sharp claws; Sharp enough to cut through metal and even clean through large trees. '''Hammer - '''The suit can form its hand into large hammers. '''Sword - '''The suit can turn it's hands into a long sharp blade; the blade can cut straight through the largest tree's in the world. '''Shield - '''The suit can create shields strong enough to reflect lasers, deflect explosions, and sustain minimal damage against melee attacks. '''Plasma Cannon - '''When putting two energy cannons together the suit can fuse them into a large plasma cannon that is strong enough to rip a hole through solid metal. It also has a heat effect, usually scorches everything. '''Flamethrower - '''The suit can form a flamethrower. the flames can be hot enough to turn a tree into ashes within seconds. '''Direct Energy Bolt Carronade - '''Another one of it's very strong weapons, this cannon fires a very high concentrated bolt of energy said to be fired faster than the speed of sound. It can be very painful and lethal to be hit by this. '''Clamps - '''The suit can fire out big metal clamps to hold down it's enemies or to hold something together. '''Scissors - '''Miguel has formed scissors before and used them in combat. '''Lightning Rod - '''The suit can absorb and redirect many types of energy especially kinetic energy. When facing foes who have the capabilities to shoot lightning he has been seen to create a lightning rod that absorbs it.